Cursed blessing
by messlady
Summary: currently discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Here I come again :) Next fic. This time longer and with some plot :) **

**Just like in summary: rate M for next chapters (cursing and possible smut – might be yaoi (oh, who am I trying to kid… if there is some smut in the story at least one will be yaoi since I've been in love with it recently ;P but others also possible)).**

**Well, summary might not be the best but I really couldn't write anything else**** without revealing things u shouldn't know just now, at the very beginning:) Just read to find out what happen.**

**It's set in some city at the present times. It contains Akatsuki (maybe all, maybe not, we'll see, some might be slightly OOC) (I don't own them of course), some other characters from Naruto (don't own them either, OOC possible), and some other characters from me (I own that ones:)). **

**Have ****a nice time reading! And let me know what u think about it in reviews (I need some motivation to keep writing and I have a lot to write;)) Hope u like it.**

**Chapter 1**

_Where am I?... or more importantly.. WHO am I? _Feel a bit dizzy… Though 'feel' is not really appropriate word here. My body seems to be gone… I can't feel it at all.. Strange..

_Does it mean.. I'm dead?_

Darkness's surrounding me. Though it seems to lighten a bit in every second. I think I'm laying somewhere. Slowly my body seems to come back to me. But it's still not really mine. I know it's there, but I can't move it, I still can't really feel it.

I know my eyes are still closed, but I start seeing something. Darkness is gone. It's bright now.

_What is it? Fire?_

Shapeless mass of pink shade now glistening a bit on the right. I'm trying to focus more on this. It looks more and more like a man, a woman to be exact. She's focused on something.

'Oh! That was unexpected!'

_What was that? Did I just hear that?... _

No…

It 'sounded' like somebody was talking in big empty hall. But I didn't 'hear' that. Not with my ears. Just like… that voice was in me, but it wasn't mine.

It was her! But she didn't talk to me. She didn't talk at all! She…

_T__hought that. I could hear her thoughts in my head!_

Dizziness's overcoming me but I'm trying to focus more. I can 'see' her again. That pink shade that is. I don't know how but I know she's beautiful. And warm. And maybe a little sad, but she's hiding it. She's calm and focus. She's… reading something. I can 'hear' parts of the story. Some novel I guess. I'm 'watching' her intently.

_Hey! __Are you really here? Am I here? Look at me!_ I demand… and she obeys!

She's looking at me now, focusing again, this time more as though she's trying to figure out if she was the one asked. Or if anybody even 'talk' to her. She's frowning lightly and shaking her head. She looks on something next to me and then she's back to her book. She's a bit distracted now. She's trying to read again but her thoughts slips between parts of the story. I'm guessing it's 'couse of my sudden question. I wonder what is going on here. I'm trying to pick out her actual thoughts focusing more on the pink shade. I feel like I could burn holes in her body if my eyes were open. She's a bit uncomfortable now.

Something distracting me. I can sense another person approaching. Male this time. He soon appears in front of me as a similar glistening shade. But his color is blue. And it's as cold as it looks. He's looking at me though his gaze is a bit absent. He's solemn and full of concern. Looks like he's got a lot of things to take care of. But his mind is strangely blank and focused at the same time. As though he doesn't want anybody, he doesn't wan _me_, to hear his thoughts.

Suddenly I feel exhausted. I'm trying to stay focused but my conscious leaving me. I'm sure there are voices, real voices not thoughts, surrounding me but I can't here or see anything anymore. I can feel myself drifting off.

***

"Still asleep?" the ginger haired man with a lot of piercings asks as he's looking at the girl lying on the bed in front of him.

Her eyes are closed, expression calm. Her slightly toned face is surrounded by a short wavy blond hair which look like sunbeams on the white pillow. She's on a drip. Her left arm's in a cast. Medical machines are surrounding her bed, one of them showing a line of her steady heartbeat.

"Yes" the woman sitting beside the bed states simply, her golden eyes still trailing lines in the book she's reading. "But I noticed her heart skipped a bit a while ago. She'll be awake soon" she continues as she places a few navy blue locks beside her ear.

"Inform me" the man demand.

"I will."

The man then leaved the room and walked down the hall and lost in his thoughts.

"So we'll be meeting a new member of our 'family' soon?" the voice snapped him off his thoughts.

"Mel.." he sighted not looking at the women behind him. "Yeah, we will."

"She doesn't look like much to me. Are you sure we need her?" the women said crossing her well build arms over her almost flat chest. Her long black hair was tied tightly in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes were looking boldly at the man's figure hidden under long black coat, the black irises glistening.

"Are you jealous?" the man looked at her from the corner of his eye smirking ever so slightly.

"Whatever" she looked away.

"She's stronger than you think, Mel. You know that we wouldn't be going though all that trouble if she wasn't" the man turned back and began to walk again. "When she wakes up we can proceed with our plans."

***

A bus stopped near a huge metal-glass building in the center of the city. A young man wearing high school uniform and white gloves jumped out off the vehicle. His long blond hair tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head were instantly blow about by the light wind, his long fringe covered half of his face. He quickly headed to the electronic sliding doors of the building. "The State Research Institute" the tablet above the door stated.

"Mornin'!" the man grinned to the receptionist.

"Morning handsome!" she responded smiling. "Some timing you have. The professor has just left."

"What do you mean?" the blond's blue eyes widened, as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's the middle of the day, hmm."

"That's right silly. It's lunch time."

"Oh" the blond leaned against the counter "Yeah, silly me" he smiled.

"So…" the receptionist reached and move the blond locks behind the man's ear "we can follow professor's example and make good use of the time of waiting. I know really nice restaurant near here."

"I'm afraid I must interrupt" a soft voice behind them spoke.

"Oh, dr. Akasuna" the girl smiled falsely. The blond turned around to see the man. Doctor was shorter than him. He was wearing white lab coat. His short hair was messy and red. Not ginger but really red like a flame. His chocolate eyes were looking from behind rectangular glasses with quite thick black rims.

"The professor has just called me" the red-head continued. "There was an emergency, they called him from his lunch so he won't be here today." Doctor then turned to the blond "And you seem to have an appointment today, Mr.…"

"Just Deidara" the blue-eyed man smiled.

"Deidara" the red-head repeated. "Nice to meet you. I will substitute the professor on your appointment today if you don't mind."

"Sure, hmm. It's not like I'm tied to him or something" the blond smiled as he followed the shorter man. "So.." he turned to the receptionist and waved his hand "maybe another time"

"Yeah" she waved back at him. "Damn Akasuna" she mumbled under her breath and sat back behind the counter. "Why does _he_ always have to get most handsome guys?"

"So.." the doctor started as he sat on his armchair and looked at the monitor "Let's see what we have here"

Deidara took off his gloves and placed his hands on the desk. The red-head look down on them, his eyes focused. There was mouths on the blond's palms. They suddenly opened and stuck out their tongues.

"Sorry dr. Akasuna" Deidara blushed slightly. "I still have hard time controlling these things. They're seem to act on their own."

"It's ok" the doctor said not moving his gaze from the palm mouths. "And call me Sasori."

***

_So we won't be bothering by t__he professor today. Let's see… Whose on the list? Deidara… Palm mouths? That should be interesting._

A signal from computer snapped me of my thoughts. Somebody entered the building. I decided to check them out.

I just made it on time to see that receptionist flirting with my potential patient. She was unbelievable. There wasn't any single man passed the door whom she didn't try to seduce. And now she was talking to some blond who was sticking his bottom to the air. Quite a nice bottom by the way.

I stopped their conversation. He turned around and looked at me with those big blue eyes of his and smiled. It appeared that it was indeed my patient. I took him to my office to the receptionist's disappointment.

When he showed me those mouths I was stunned. I took his one hand in mine and looked at it intently. That was so real. It even had teeth. The tongue started licking lower lip defiantly. I couldn't help myself from wondering.

"These could be useful in some situations…"

"Excuse me?" his voice snapped me back to reality.

_Did I just say it out loud?_

"Ehmm.." I tried to clear my throat. "I was just wondering… If they have any uses. And if you have any problems having them?"

"Oh. No, no problems. And they actually are useful sometimes."

I lifted my head to looked him into eyes. His blush become more intensive. I smirked.

"I-I mean.. I use them for sculpting" he explained looking away.

"Sculpting?"

"Yeah. I use clay, hm. I'm giving it to my palm mouths, they are chewing it and then I'm molding it into my sculptures. Usually birds or another animals, hm. And then I make them explode!" he was talking fast and looking me into eyes again. His grin becoming bigger with every word.

"Explode? Why?" My eyes slightly widened.

"'Couse this is my art, hm. And art is an explosion, a fleeting beauty."

Explosion? Fleeting? What's a stupid idea.

"No, it's not. Art is eternal" I disagreed.

"No, it's fleeting, hm! What do you know about art anyway? You're a scientist, hm."

Ok, that kid was starting getting on my nerves.

"So what I'm scientist? Does that mean I can't understand art?"

"Well, it looks like it."

Now that was it.

"Damn you brat! You know nothing about me!"

"And I don't want to, hm. Can you let go of my hand?"

I realized I was still holding him maybe even to tight and immediately released him. Stupid kid. Stupid me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled still angry looking at the monitor again. What it was about him making me so irritated all of a sudden? He was just a kid anyway. What's the point arguing with him?

He was massaging his hand for a while and then put the gloves back on.

"So.." he started shyly "you are artist?"

"What's with the sudden mood change? You said you didn't want to know me" I said not looking at him.

"I don't know. You become so angry all of a sudden, hm. But if you're an artist I'd like to know your art, hm."

"I make puppets"

"Cool."

I looked at him from above my glasses.

"Cool?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's kind of sculpting."

He smiled at me. What a kid.

"Wanna see my creations?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself.

"Sure!"

That smile again. He was smiling with all his body. His body…

"Sasori?"

Geez, I drifted away again.

"Yes?"

"You were absent. Are you ok?" he leaned against my desk a bit closer to me.

"Y-yes. I'm fine"

_Man, snap out of it!_

"Doctor Akasuna?"

Sakura. Perfect timing.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready. May I take your patient?"

***

After a set of usual laboratory tests I was free to go. Next time in a month. Unless something is wrong with my results.

I got downstairs with a card in my hand. "Dr. Sasori Akasuna" it said. And his official number, 'Don't call at this one' he said. And his personal number on the other side. And the address. Address of his 'small atelier' like he called it. On the outskirts of the city. I'd really liked to see those puppets of his. I'd liked to show him my creations too. That ignoramus had no idea of a true art! Somebody has to teach him a lesson, hmm..

But on the other hand… I wasn't so sure if I should go to that hut of his in the middle of nowhere. I mean, I wouldn't mind being alone with him, or would I? But those eyes of his. I could feel myself stripped to the very soul by them. I shuddered at the thought. And that comment about uses of my palm mouths. Oh well..

"I didn't know that going downstairs from the third floor is so exhausting" the receptionist called with a smirk.

"It's not, hm."

"So why is your face all red?"

_Oh Geez_… I believe I became even more red at the moment.

"It's hot in here" I mumbled and quickly left the building.

***

My senses was slowly returning to me as I was walking up from my dreamless slumber. I decided to check out if my body obeyed me again. I could feel it this time and it was uncomfortably stiff. I tried to move my big toe. It weighed a ton. At least. But I wasn't gonna give up. I focused all my strength, little as it was, and tried again. That time it worked. I'd grinned if my face muscles were cooperating. Yes, that was time for a little face movement. I decided to start from eyelids. They were heavy as hell. At least I could move my eyeballs. I was determined. I had absolutely no idea how long I was lying there but I was sure that was too long. I focused and tried to open my eyes. That was a long fight but I finally won.

The room was dark. The only light was that from the moon from behind the window. I looked around when my vision become a bit sharper. The room looked like it was in a hospital. I noticed a medical apparatus, drip and a cast on my arm. There was only me in the room and door was closed.

_Wait a sec. Wasn'__t a woman in here before?_

Oh well. It was night. Why should anybody be there instead of sleep in their bed. Or maybe it was just a dream about that beautiful warm woman reading a book next to my bed? And that I was able to read her mind? That was possible. But the fact was that I still didn't know who I was. And I needed answers. I was going to ask anybody who happens to came here at the morning. If I was able to move my lips that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter, here you go! Here's some reason for M rating****, our lovely foul-mouthed dish :) Man, it's so fun to write/say some swearing ;P I just love English curses (they doesn't sound so vulgar to me though, not as much as in my national language) (do u think I'm weird? :)) **

**Anyway.. Enjoy!**** And c'mon! Review!**

**And of course I don't own any Naruto characters (do I really have to write this every time?)**

**Chapter 2**

Stock market. A crowd of suit-wearing people, mostly men, busy with their work, watching monitors of their computers or the big screens in the middle of the huge hall. One of them especially focused on his computer. From behind the glasses his emerald eyes watching intently every signals which might cause any changes and provide profits. Not any profits though. That man was only interested with the big ones. And he always got what he wanted. Even his appearance shoved everyone that he was the big and serious player. The man was tall, his well build mussels covered with tanned skin. Only his hair seemed to be a bit out of order. The dark-brown strands, reaching down to his shoulders and cowering his forehead, were in slight mess.

"Hey Kakuzu! What's up" a younger man shouted joyfully leaning over green-eyed man's monitor. "Wanna go to have some lunch?"

"No, thank you" said Kakuzu not looking away from the screen. He definitely spotted something.

"Oh, come on" insisted the other. "You've been sitting here for ages!"

"Yeah, and I'm staying"

"Hey, you spotted something, didn't you? Some big cash, right?" the younger rubbed his hands.

"You so easy to read" the dark-haired man raised his eyes on the other. "You only wanted to drag me out for a lunch to get to know what I possibly know. Start to use your own brain, why don't you?" his eyes got back to the screen.

"Oh" the younger man sheepishly rub the back of his neck "Well, you got me. As always, Kakuzu."

"So you can back to your work now, or your lunch, I assume" another voice spoke. Kakuzu frowned. He knew that voice. "Good morning Mr. Hoku!" said the same man after the previous one went away "How are you doing? Everything alright?"

"Of course, officer" Kakuzu spat not wanting any conversations with the man.

"You're being surly today. Something wrong with your little 'business'?"

"I don't have any 'business', officer, and you know that. You keep me on a leash, after all"

"Ah, come on, Kakuzu. I know you're the smart one. But you know what?" the officer leaned closer to the broker. "I've been doing some investigations recently. You're not entirely honest with me, you know? Are you gonna confess now?"

Kakuzu glared at the man, irritation started getting the better of him.

"Listen you" he hissed "You're watching me 24/7. You know where I'm going, when I'm sleeping, eating or having a piss. And I get those stupid tests every month to assure you that nothing has changed since 'that time'. You can keep up with your 'investigation', but if I'd done something while being under your watch and you hadn't arrested me right away wouldn't it mean that you suck? Let alone me being able doing anything without you know it"

"Just like I said" the officer didn't give up still looking Kakuzu into the eyes "I know you have ways to do things without us knowing" he lowered his voice "I will know exactly what they are… very soon"

"Is there something else you want to tell me? Or may get I back to work?" Kakuzu replied calmly, his eyes back to monitor. Arguing with the other man was something he definitely wanted to avoid. That'd only get him more angry, and he knew that he had to keep his temper.

"I see you learned how to control yourself" the officer stood back behind the desk. "You've been pretty eggy a minute ago"

"Just like you said. I'm the smart one" Kakuzu smirked inwardly, satisfied as he continued "I'm not gonna get myself into trouble 'couse you just came to purposely piss me off with your bullshit. I'm a good citizen, and I'm gonna stay this way…"

"Yeah, fucker!" the other man who just appear yelled from behind Kakuzu. The officer glared at him. "I mean officer" the man grinned insincerely. "And I'm he only one who can annoy that as-I mean guy here" he pointed at Kakuzu, who gave him a shut-your-mouth-now! glare.

The officer looked at the other man for a few seconds, not particularly interesting and then went back to Kakuzu.

"We'll be meeting soon enough. Have a nice day, Mr. Hoku" he said.

"What the fucker wanted this fucking time?" the man behind Kakuzu eyed the officer as he left.

"Testing my resilience, as always" the green-eyed man sighed.

"Fuckin' stalker" the other man grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. The man's appearance was just opposite to the other. He was deadly pale, with silver slick back hair and amazing magenta eyes. "They keep you on their fucking leash and still don't have enough, assholes"

"You're lucky you're not under their watch, Hidan"

"That's why we fuckin' doin' all of this! To free your ass from them, remember?"

"But why are you doing this?"

"Are you deaf of fucking what? I just fucking told you!"

"No, Hidan. I'm asking why _you_ doing that? You're completely free from them. You can live normal life. I far as I'm concerned you don't have a big respect for 'the boss', so why bother?"

"I can't live fucking 'normal' life, you dipshit! Not while the ones I fucking love can't!"

"If you referring to your sister, she's as free as you"

"You know what? You really are the biggest asshole I know!"

***

I opened my eyes slowly. They didn't seem so heavy any more. The bright light of the day raped my pupils, but I got to used to that and my vision became focused. Then I saw the same woman I had seen before sitting beside my bed. How did I know it was her? I hadn't actually seen her back then. I didn't know, but I was sure it was her. She had navy blue hair and honey eyes, which were looking at me right now.

"Good morning Pearl honey" she spoke. Her voice was just like her expression, calm and warm.

_Pearl…so that's my name, huh? Good for a start._

I was still weak though, and couldn't bring myself to speak, so I just stared at her in response. She seemed to know that and she spoke again

"You still weak darling. Don't force yourself. You've been in coma for almost a month. And that drip isn't much of a food, huh? Don't worry. You'll be able to eat some real meal soon and then you quickly get better, you'll see. You have the worst behind you now"

_But what happened?_ I wanted to ask but my voice didn't come out. I got so many questions. I felt so empty without my past. But at the same time I had a strange feeling that maybe I didn't wanna know. There was something which caused a fear start building inside of me and making me shiver. Something about my past that I probably wouldn't want to find out.

The woman picked up the receiver of the phone next to my bed and pressed one button. She didn't tell anything and soon hung up.

Suddenly I sensed another presence in the room. Someone with very pleasant energy. I could describe it as a spring wind. Fresh with delicate smell of flowers. But there was something else about that energy. Something dark which the person desperately tried to erase. That slight darkness was scary and hurt.

I looked at the door and saw a pretty pale face surrounded by a shock of curly hair which was so bright that almost white. A pair of strangely colored eyes peered into the room. I've never seen such irises before, or at least I thought that was slightly possible for me to have seen a fuchsia colored eyes, since I couldn't really remember it.

That unearthly eyes belonged to a teenage girl, at least she looked like one, who quickly jumped into the room and was now standing on the other side of my bed across from that other woman smiling widely.

"Oh Peaaaaarl!" she yelled as she leaned to hug me "I'm so glad! You were sleeping like for ages!"

"Hime, get off her! She's just woken up" the women reprimanded the girl.

"Sorry, auntie Konan" Hime said as she got up still smiling and slightly blushing.

_Ok, so now I know their names. But that's just mean another __mass of questions…_

My head started to ache and I felt suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

***

I jumped out of the bus and started walking down the alley in the thin forest. He said that is ten minutes on foot. I've never been in this part of the city. I wasn't even sure if it was still the city at all.

That was beautiful Saturday afternoon. The weather was great, just perfect for a walk. I stood there for a moment and inhaled brisk air. It was so fresh and pure, without the traffic fumes. I loved it. I was just like holydays at my grandma's place. And you could feel the freedom, like you could just spread your wings and fly.

Speaking about flying…

***

I was sitting on the porch with the piece of wood carving and enjoying the weather. Days like that were just perfect. Calm and peaceful. I could sit there alone for ages. Just me and my art.

Suddenly something disturbed the perfect calmness and caught my attention. A small shadow circled a glade in from of me. It was to big to be bird's though, and it certainly wasn't a plane.

I looked up and the sight caused me to stand up and drop my stuff. That was a bird after all. But it was huge! There was just no way it was real. Slowly it started to descent.

And then I saw it. There was a man riding it. As it getting lower I recognized a familiar silhouette. The bird finally landed softly and the blond man jumped down from it.

"Hello Sasori!" Deidara greeted me and came closer. Then he turned around to the bird again and made it flay. When it was high enough he looked at me over his shoulder "Look now" he said and after a second the bird exploded in the air like fireworks.

"See this is my art, hmm" Deidara said standing next to me. "What do you say?"

"Well I must admit that the bird looked pretty amazing. It's a shame to destroy such a thing" I said.

"But that's the point of this!"

I looked at him confused "The point? I don't think I get you"

"Nah, I told you the last time. The real art is an explosion!"

"Oh, that again" I shook my head. "And I told you that you weren't right"

***

"So… How strong this explosions could be? Can you use them as bombs perhaps?" he asked as he sat on the porch bench.

"Well, I guess I could, but I won't of course, hm" I shrugged.

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that? You made me sign this stupid papers, not to mansion you observing me all the time, hm. If I blow something up I'm as good as arrested and being in jail for the rest of my life, if not dead, hm"

"Me?" he looked at me with those eyes of his slightly surprised.

"Not you personally, silly" I smiled. "I'd remember if I seen someone like you before. I meant this whole Institute you working for, and the Feds of course. But you know all that already"

"What do you mean 'someone like me'? Is there something wrong about me?" he looked like child right now, but I noticed that flash in those eyes, that made me realized what I just said. I must have blushed 'couse he smirked victoriously.

"Well, I didn't meant it in a wrong way" I looked away. _Damn those eyes_ "I mean.. well.. this hair of yours are quite unique, hm. That would be difficult to forget."

"Liar" he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, his expression impassive, but his eyes still burning holes in my soul. They went up and down my body making me feel hot and cold at the same time. Like he was stripping me with those chocolate eyes. I shivered.

"I read your files" he finally spoke. "You actually blown some shit before"

"Yeah" I sighed somehow relieved. "That was soon after I got these" I looked at my palms. "It was during the vacations, hm. I was at my grandmas and there was that old neighbors' hut. Nobody actually used it so I thought I'd be fun. Amazing how some tiny little spiders can make quite a big building fly in peaces, hmm" I smiled at the memory. "But after that they made me sign that papers, so there is no fun any more, hm. Of course I still can use the lightest ones, like that bird I showed you. Sometimes I do performance on the New Year's Eve. They as strong as a fireworks, and since fireworks are legal, they cannot forbid me that, hm. But once I was asked for some really big job. You can't find it in your files. Feds don't want anybody know that we actually can do something good for the society."

"What was that?"

"Remember that huge old hotel near the city centre?"

"That one demolished a year ago?"

"Yeah. It was damaged by an earthquake and it could collapse any moment, so they decided to demolish it, hmm."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I was the one who have done that"

"R-really?" now I saw it. A faint flash of an interest, maybe even awe flitted across his expressionless face. My smile went wider.

"Yeah. I used one of my strongest explosives. The whole building collapsed like a house of cards! That was a masterpiece!"

"I wouldn't call it that" there you go again… "But anyway, it's pretty impressive. I don't know much about explosives, but they sure would have needed a lot of them to destroy such a huge building."

"But luckily I was around, hmm" I grinned. He might not understand the real art, but I'll make him.

***

_That brat. He bl__ushes so sweetly. He's all mine… ours…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Explosives… yeah… he might be very useful, what do you think?" the red haired man was talking to somebody on his cell phone, walking down the street. "Strong. Remember the Q Hotel?... Yeah, that was him… Leave it to me, I can handle it… No, I don't think I would need her help. Let her handle that traitor bastard… Yeah, you know me. He's as good as ours now…" he smirked. "Yes, I have the files, I'll send you them as soon as I get home… You know I couldn't do it form my office… Late, I have a date now… Yes… Yes, I know. I don't wont to keep you waiting either, but you know what they say, more haste, less speed. Better be safe… Yeah" he hanged up and went to the florist's.

***

_Someone mind remind me why I agreed to meet him again?_ Deidara thought sitting at the table in the restaurant, looking at the street through the window. He was early. There was at least fifteen minutes before the time.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the waiter spoke.

"No, not yet" he answered smiling. "I'm waiting for somebody."

The waiter went away and the blonde sank into his thoughts again.

_He's so much older, rude most of the time, __insolent, grumpy. He's acting like he already has me, embarrassing me, making me feel like some immature brat. He's working for that damn Institute, and on top of all that, he has no appreciation for the real art! Hm._ Deidara thought. _But… on the other hand… he's so damn sexy… Well, it's not like I'm marring him or anything. I might as well give it a try…And that demanding nature… I wonder how it would be…_

Deidara totally lost himself in thoughts making scenarios which were getting kinky. He of course didn't realized that but his face betrayed him big time.

"I wish you'd think about me right now" a familiar voice snapped the blonde off his thoughts. He looked at the man in front of him and his face betrayed him yet again getting all red in an instant. Sasori handed him a single red rose. "For you."

"How could you know, hmm? Oh, thanks" Deidara said as Sasori sat at the table.

"Your face was practically melting from the thoughts" the red-head looked at him smirking. "I bet there was some nice images on your mind."

_Just how is he doing it? Reading me like this,_ the blonde thought as he blushed even more._ Am I really that easy?_

"You so cute when you blush like this, you know?" Sasori continued. "You look so innocent."

_See? He's doing this again. Embarrasses me like I was some timid school girl…_

"Are you ready to order, gentlemen?" the waiter appeared again.

"Are we?" Sasori asked smiling at the blonde.

"Yes" he answered grateful for the waiter's appearance.

***

"You're getting better quickly" Konan said when I got my cast taken off, my left arm finally free. "It's good. Hime is dying to take you out" she smiled.

"I know. I'd like that too" I replied. "Spending whole days in this bed is not the best thing in the world" we both smiled, then she left.

I've been up for a few days now. I got to know that my parents and I had an accident, and I'm the only one who survived. Apparently the accident caused my amnesia. They told me that I have no other family in this country, for my parents moved here several years ago leaving their old lives abroad, and I was their only child. It's really crushing my heart to know that I'll never see them again… I can't even remember them or have any pictures of my parents, for my old house was impressed by the government. I'm grateful that I ended up here. Hime and 'auntie' Konan, like we call her, are like my new family now. Thanks to them I didn't get depressed.

There're also other people living in this house. They all are part of he organization called the Akatsuki. Dawn. Since I'm here too I guess I'm a part of it as well. We are all 'special', like Konan call this. We have some abilities 'normal' people don't. Like my mind-reading. I still don't know what abilities the others have though. Except Konan – she can change herself into a paper, and Pein, the Akatsuki's leader. He's got deadly eyes. Literally. There was no single person looking him into eyes and survived. Except Hime's brother, that is. She said he's immortal. His name's Hidan and Hime talks about him a lot. I can see she really loves him. I haven't seen him in the house though. Nor I know about Hime's ability, even though we chat a lot. She doesn't seem to like it. I think that is the dark part in her energy I could feel the first time I sensed it. I could 'go' into her mind and find out of course, I'm getting better with this, but I think it just wouldn't be right. Maybe she'll tell me someday.

Getting back to the Akatsuki, it doesn't officially exist. To be honest, we all don't officially exist. Except Hime and Hidan, who the house belong to, we're all officially dead. Konan says that it's better that way. That the government doesn't like people like us. The only reason that the siblings don't have to hide like us is that the Feds don't know about their abilities. There's an Institute which collecting data about people like us. Those people the government know about have to wear chips somewhere under their skin and are required to have their blood tested every month to prevent further mutation. That's how the government calls us, the mutants. We're no special for them, we are threat, so they need to keep such people on a electronic leash. Konan also told me that some of us were purposely eliminated, because they were considered dangerous to the society.

No one in the Akatsuki have any chips anymore. They've all been removed when we 'died'. But I also know that there are some people outside who are part of the organization as well. They're still 'alive' though. So they have chips and can't come to the house. Well, I guess that would be strange if we all 'died'…

***

Kakuzu went to the small pub and sat at the table. He ordered some drink and waited.

In a minute or so the other man sat across from the dark-haired man.

"Report" Kakuzu demanded simply not looking at the man.

"The last deal was complete success…"

"Good. I have some new things for you." Kakuzu interrupted.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news here."

The green-eyed man glared at the other who withstand it and continued.

"I'll say it straight. You're no longer in charge."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. If the gaze could kill, the other man would be dead in that very second.

"C'mon, K. You are under the observation. I think you understand yourself that it's dangerous having you around. We don't wann.. aa" the man inhaled sharply feeling something tickling his calf. The warm snake-like thing were getting slowly up his thigh, stomach, chest to finally stop around his neck. A sharp nail-like end of the thread slipped out between man's collar and bare skin, positioned itself right above the pulsing vain, ready to sink in at any moment.

"You. Will. Not. Dismiss. Me" Kakuzu emphasized looking into the man's eyes, now filled with fear. "Never" he stressed letting the thread puncture the other's skin ever so slightly drawing a little blood. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be an ordinary thief. I started all this. And I'm the boss here. Got it?"

"Oh, K" the other man smiled awkwardly, trying not to move. "I knew you're a tough player. I was just testing you. You know, if you haven't softened since…you know.."

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, I got it, I got it, K. That was stupid. I will never question your authority again, ok? You're the boss, K… Could you please take… this.. off me?"

"Next time you try something so stupid, you're dead" Kakuzu spoke withdrawing the thread. The other man breathed a sigh of relief pressing a tissue to a small wound. "Now listen carefully…" Kakuzu continued explaining what he wanted the man to do.

***

"Do you have to come back home tonight?" he asked as the dinner was over, looking at me with those hungry eyes from behind the glasses.

"Yes, I do" I lied. I took a lot of my strength, but I decided to tease him some more for how he made me feel. _You won't get me so easily_, I thought. "Besides, I don't go to bed with anybody after the first date" I smirked.

"So you need some more dates then? How about tomorrow?"

"You're fast, aren't you? Are you really so eager to bed me?"

"I wouldn't be if I didn't see that you want the same."

Geez, he got me again. But no way I was gonna give in now.

"Maybe I do. But I still don't give up the first date rule."

He smiled the way that told 'you're mine already, one more date doesn't make a difference'. I smirked deciding that I make this a little bit harder.

"And I also didn't tell you how many dates I actually need.."

His smile fainted a little, and I felt triumph for a second, but then he fixed his glasses and spoke again.

"Since just sitting here watching you is pure pleasure, I can take my time waiting. As long as you need. I'm not some sex addict, you know?"

I could feel myself blushing. Again!

Well, maybe he really was something else. Though I didn't know myself how many more dates I could wait before I got this sexy red-head laid me…

***

"Peeeeaarl!" Hime's voice was heard in every single room just now, I bet. She always greet me with such yelling. And hugging.

"Hi there, Hime. Uh.. you squeezing me.."

"Oh, sorry, Pearl" she let go of me and grinned. "How are you today? Oh my, you don't have a cast any more!"

"Yep, I'm free person now" I smiled. That cast really was a nuisance.

Then she was talking for a several minutes. She always talked so much. I knew every detail about her school and everything. I liked watching her face when she was talking. She was so expressive. And pretty, I couldn't help but notice. I even got used to her magenta eyes, which irked me a bit at the beginning. They suited her anyway…

"Yo fuckers, what's up?" a man's voice suddenly interfered Hime's talk. I was a bit shocked at his choice of words.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at the man.

"Oh, Hidaaan!" Hime yelled and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and I realized that it was indeed her brother, she talk about so much. They were very similar. The same eyes and hair, except Hidan's was straight. And then another thing hit me, he wasn't wearing any shirt. Yeah, it was his house, but honestly…

"Don't get upset, Pearl" Hime said. "His got a swearing problem. You get used to it" she smiled and turn to Hidan to introduce me "This is Pearl."

"Nice to fuckin' meet you, Pearl" he smiled at me and hold his hand to shake mine. "So you can't remember a thing, huh?"

"No" I shook my head.

"Sometimes it's fucking better not remember, you know. Now you have a brand new life! And don't have to worry about those friggin' chips" he cheered.

"Yeah, but I want to remember my parents. I feel empty without those memories" I said.

"It's better to have no memories at all that to have bad ones" Hime said, her expression getting sad.

"What do you mean? Was there something wrong with your parents?" those words escaped my mouth before I could have stopped them. I knew from Konan that the siblings' parents were dead, but I've never spoke about this with Hime. And when I said that just now and she became even more sad, I instantly regretted that.

"No" she spoke. "Everything was perfect. Until I destroyed that" a single tear flowed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Hime…"

"Hey sis, calm down" Hidan hugged her. "It's all right now."

"No, it's not. Now Pearl's gonna hate me" she cried into his chest.

"She won't silly, that wasn't your fucking fault!"

"Hime.." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you did it doesn't change our friendship, ok? That was past and I can see that whatever it was, you didn't do it on purpose. I don't even know what I did in the past. How can I judge you? Let alone hate you."

She looked at me with wet eyes, still clinging to Hidan.

"I killed them" she whispered.

***

I went home alone. That stubborn brat… He want to play games with me even though we both know what we wont. He acted like a damn woman.. _We both know I want you but I'm gonna play hard-to-win one_.. Pff.. It's just for the sake of appearances.

Well, maybe it's good after all. If he is to stay with us, he'd better be attached. That'll be two birds with one stone…

***

"Pein, honey. I made you your favorite dish. Just stop working for a while."

"Mel, we both know that you can't cook. You probably had Konan to do it again, or just bought it" he said not looking away from his computer.

"You're an asshole, you know? I meant well, and you always say such things to me" she placed plate on his desk with hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry" he slowly stood up and hugged her. "I'm just stressed out, ok? I just want to get over with it."

"I know, I know. We're taking over this city" she kissed him lightly. "Maybe I can release some stress?" she went to kiss his neck, nibbling. "What do you say?" she asked as she stared unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the way down to his collarbone.

"Mm.. Just make sure that none of your hidden weapons will get me this time."

"I can't promise you that" she smirked against his chest. "Where's the fun if you need to control yourself all the time?" she spoke before taking one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Ah.. you're wicked.."

"I know" she said taking his shirt off. "But I can't look you into eyes, so we're even."

She then kissed the way down his stomach getting lower and nuzzled his clothed length.

"Ahh.." he panted placing his hands on her head.

"Mm.. you really need me now, don't you?" she said unzipping his pants. She then slid them down alongside his boxers, revealing Pein's growing need. "Oh yes, you do.." she said brushing her lips against the tip. Melanie teasingly ran her tongue around the head listening sweet moans escaping her lover's lips. "Mmm.. your moans never fail to make me horny.."

Suddenly Pein pulled her hair and lifted her up before kissing her roughly.

"You asked for it" he said ripping her cloths off and sitting her on the desk. He then took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, playing with the other one with his fingers.

"Mm.. You know I like it…" she said wrapping her legs around his waist. Then she whispered into his ear "I'm well lubricated by now."

Pein didn't need any more invitation. He sheathed himself completely inside her and began thrusting hard increasing speed.

A symphony of moans filled the small room. They were both approaching their orgasms fast. A few more thrusts and Melanie arched her back letting the last loud moan escape her mouth. Pain followed her soon after feeling her walls squeezing him tight, he spilled himself inside her.

"Now I'm.. to tired.. to work.." Pein panted leaning over Melanie.

"You need more exercises" she smiled. "You've been off form recently."

"Well, you're helping me a lot with getting my body into condition again. But I still have a lot of other work to do."


End file.
